


You, Me and The Greater Good

by Naruthirnith



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth's Goats, Ariana is lovely, Awkward Flirting, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating May Change, This will be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthirnith/pseuds/Naruthirnith
Summary: "A bang and a crash that’s all it took and Kendra Dumbledore was dead. It was an accident, her daughter Ariana had lost control, in the unusual circumstances the child could be called nothing but blameless. Nevertheless, the truth would be concealed. For the greater good. An accident with a spell was to be the official cause of death of Madam Dumbledore."The summer months in 1899 following Kendra's death; Albus and Gellert planning their hunt for the Deathly Hallows; mainly from Albus and Gellert's perspectives, though Aberforth and Ariana are also central characters.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> This chapter was written over a year ago, I've been busy with uni but I have a long summer so I hope to get this story finished! 
> 
> I will translate any German at the end! I'm not fluent in German so my apologies if I go wrong, please tell me if I do!

A bang and a crash that’s all it took and Kendra Dumbledore was dead. It was an accident, her daughter Ariana had lost control, in the unusual circumstances the child could be called nothing but blameless. Nevertheless, the truth would be concealed. For the greater good. An accident with a spell was to be the official cause of death of Madam Dumbledore.

Plans are easily altered most of the time. But then of course there are times they are not. This was the case of Albus Dumbledore. It was also the case of Gellert Grindelwald. However, a change is not always a bad thing. It can be left for others to judge as to whether these changes, that brought two of the brightest minds in magic together, were for better or worse, as what would come to pass would change the wizarding world forever.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It began following the death of Madam Kendra Dumbledore of 12 Pendle Crescent, Godric’s Hollow. Her eldest (and most promising) had been summoned home to care for his younger siblings, this brought an end to all plans he had made for the summer he left Hogwarts. Whilst Albus was sorry for his mother’s death he was most definitely irked by the timing. He had been preparing to go on a Grand Tour of the wizarding world in Europe in the hopes of not only studying magical creatures but also learning all he could about magical culture in other countries; and of course, freedom. He had been staying with Elpias Doge in the Leaky Cauldron when the owl had arrived with the news. Albus’ thoughts hadn’t been sadness at first, he had felt dread at the fact that this meant he would be trapped in a small town in the West Country of England. Trapped at home, his future was to chance from that moment onwards. Albus resented his brother, he couldn’t hate or resent his sister…that wouldn’t be fair. He told Elpias to go on the tour without him and apparated home that evening, he had a funeral to organise after all.

Aberforth met him at the front door and told him that Ariana was in a particularly bad way, the events of the day seemed to have caught up with her. Of course, it had hit her thought Albus she killed her own mother by accident and would never see her again as long as she was alive.

“Where is she?” Albus asked Aberforth as they went into the house.

“In the sitting room, she had the last of mother’s potion this evening with dinner, you’ll have to brew some more tomorrow… I have to go and feed the goats.” And with that Aberforth limbered off through the kitchen and slammed the door. Albus sighed, he was back in his dull village surrounded by dull people, wizards, witches and muggles alike. He turned to look for his sister.

“Ariana?” Albus called as he walked through the into the living room, he found her sat upright holding a cup and saucer, her wood carved goat (a birthday gift from Aberforth) at her side, she had her head cocked to one side, the angle reminded Albus of an owl.

“Albus! Aberforth did not say you would be coming home! Are you staying?” Ariana had a musical quality to her voice and though she was only 13 her voice was that of a child much younger. It was as if she had stopped ageing completely after the incident in Mould-on-the-Would.

“Yes, Ariana, I’m going to be staying for a while. Now, what do you say to helping me brew your potion?” Albus asked, he figured he might as well work on it now and have Ariana help, she seemed to take it more easily if she understood what had gone into it. Ariana nodded and took Albus’ hand.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

With a gentle thud Gellert Grindelwald appeared in the middle of the street in the small village of Godric's Hollow. To either side of him were cottages, on one side of the cobbled street the cottages were cream with beams. The other side was newer, they were made out of stone, if Gellert had to guess he’d say they were probably from the beginning of the last century. It was to one of the older cream buildings that Gellert was headed. To the home of one Bathilda Bagshott, his rather eccentric great aunt. Among the grey stoned cottages Gellert noted a shop (the English and their shops, thought Gellert), a pub and at the end of the street was a church made from the same stone. Only Gellert suspected that the church was built on the site of a much older church, at least if the legends were true that is. It was for, said legends, that he was really in Godric's Hollow, whilst yes visiting his great aunt would be nice, he wanted to visit one grave in particular. He came to a halt outside his great aunt’s home, she must have been looking out for him as the front door swung open and out she shuffled.

“Hallo, Großtante; ich heiße Gellert…” Gellert said lazily not caring if she could speak German or not.

“Ah, of course you are! I’ve been expecting you! Did the port key get you to the right place? I suppose it must have! Come here, let me have a look at you! Oh, you look just like the photos! How handsome you are! Blond hair how lovely and oh blue eyes! How marvellous! Now you’ll have to duck to get through the door. We’ll have a cup of tea and some cake and then I’ll take you next door and you can meet the neighbours! Albus, who just arrived home is around your age! Tragic family the Dumbledores you know!” Gellert was, by this point, only hearing a constant buzz made up of his aunt’s voice. He hadn't realised she would be so…talkative. He cursed mentally in German, he would have to test the waters a little more regarding her knowledge of the language…she may after all know something.

After they’d drank tea, Gellert went upstairs to what would be his room. Bathilda followed him up the stairs.

“This was your mothers room when she came to visit me. I thought you might like to stay in here?” Bathilda explained. She was right, he hadn't known his mother long, she had died when he was three. He felt a swelling in his throat as though it were constricting, he couldn't appear so emotional, he scolded himself mentally.

“Yes. Thank you great-aunt Bathilda.”

“Just aunt or auntie Bathilda will be fine, thank you Gellert.” She said really quite indignantly.

“Of course, sorry.”

“Not to worry, now what do you say we go next door?”

Gellert nodded before taking one last look around the room, the window had a pleasant view of the countryside. The bed looked rather cosy which cheered Gellert, who was used to cold draughty Swedish dormitories, to no end. There was also a fire place which Gellert decided he would make use of on colder summer nights. He smiled as he closed the door behind him and followed his aunt downstairs.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Albus nearly dropped the tea pot when he heard a knock at the front door. Not because he was surprised more because the knock awoke a goat which had been sleeping under the table, only Albus had failed to notice the goat. And so, when said goat trotted out almost hitting him in a most sensitive area Albus jumped because who, honestly expects for a goat to go trotting into them. It didn't help that Albus had never liked goats, something about them unnerved him…something about their eyes… Ariana was rather amused by this, which made Albus smile. Another knock. Albus set down the tea pot and hurried over to the door, making sure to avoid any goats which may materialise out of nowhere. He pulled the door open and was not expecting the sight that greeted him. There stood next to old Bathilda Bagshott was the most exquisite person Albus had ever seen. Tall, blond, blue eyes and a beautiful face. Albus was certain he’d felt his heart flutter, he felt sick and he suspected that his face had most likely gone the same colour as his hair, for the creature in front of him was stunning. His thoughts were broken by a goat bleating. Or rather goats. Aberforth had returned bringing his blasted animals with him.

“Ah! Albus, there you are! Are you quite well you look a little flushed…” Bathilda said jovially.

“Oh, um yes, I'm fine I was just making tea and then I was almost killed by a goat,” Albus spluttered, it was after-all a half truth. “Sorry, good afternoon.” Stammered Albus, eyes back on the blond in front of him.

“Oh yes, this is my nephew, Gellert. Gellert this is Albus Dumbledore.” Albus noticed that the blond, Gellert was staring at him just as intensely. Albus had noticed men before, whilst Elpias chased after girls, but they never looked back at him in the same way.

“It is nice to meet you Albus.” Gellert said, there was an extra quality to his voice, an accent. German or possibly Austrian with a slight Northern European hint to it.

“Yes, it’s good to meet you too, Gellert. Would you like to come in?”

“Thank you Albus.” Bathilda said, shuffling past him. Gellert smiled and followed his aunt, hands and shoulders brushing against Albus. Albus shuddered at the contact, eyes shutting slightly and exhaling slowly, now this was a new feeling thought Albus, he composed himself quickly.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gellert had never felt anything like it, the almost electric surge that went through him when he brushed past Albus Dumbledore. He thought it best to look at Albus again, who seemed to have had a similar experience. Their eyes met, Albus had the most stunning blue eyes, they twinkled in the light Gellert noticed. Gellert quickly turned when he heard a loud distinct and annoyingly interrupting bleat. A goat had trotted its way over to them.  
“Ah sorry, one of my brother’s goats. Aberforth are you home? What did I tell you about having goats in the house?!” Albus called moving past Gellert.  
“Something dull I assume…who’s this?” The new person who had wandered through into the lounge was tall and well-built and much, much larger than Albus, who was rather lanky. The Dumbledore sitting room was ‘chaotic’ if Gellert had to choose a word. Although his aunt’s house was probably worse.

“Aberforth, how are you dear? This is my nephew Gellert!” Großtante Bathilda said to the large boy named Aberforth, who grunted in return. Albus shuffled around moving books and papers.

“Vhy don’t you use magic?” Gellert frowned, this was the first slip his accent had made since arriving, how bothersome. He moved to help Albus.

“Oh, uh my sister, Ariana we have to be careful if her she’s very sensitive and magic can upset her sometimes.” Albus explained carefully, Gellert nodded.

“Any change of a cup of tea?” Bathilda asked cheerily, she was changing the question, that was clear to Gellert.

“Oh, yes of course, sorry! I’m making some Hot Chocolate, would anyone like some?” Albus asked, his brother grunted, Albus nodded Gellert assumed Albus knew his brother’s reactions well enough to translate the various grunts. Bathilda shuck her head.

“I would if you don’t mind? In fact, would you like some help?” Gellert asked.

“Oh, yes, that would be wonderful! Thank you!” Albus smiled at Gellert.

“Not a problem.” Gellert smiled back, something about Albus’ smile was infectious.

“This way,” Albus led Gellert into the kitchen where Albus’ sister was sat at the table, the chairs were floating around her.

“Ariana what are you doing with the chairs?” Albus asked smiling. Ariana turned to him and returned the smile.

“I was bored! Who is this?” Ariana pointed towards Gellert.

“This is-” Albus started.

“Gellert Grindelwald, at your service!” Gellert bowed at Ariana, Ariana giggled. Gellert noticed Albus watching him as he bowed, no doubt admiring the gentle and graceful movement. Gellert was used to being watched as he moved, it was almost like his mother passed some of her Veela traits to him.

“Hello, my name is Ariana!” She was still giggling.

“Hello Ariana.” Gellert smiled.

 

The way Gellert behaved with Ariana made Albus wonder if he- if Gellert- had known someone like Ariana, or if he just had a calm and likeable personality that people naturally warmed to. There was certainly something about his smile and the way he kept his voice quiet.

“I like your hair…” Ariana blushed.

“Why, thank you! I like your necklace!” Gellert inclined his head towards her daisy chain necklace. Kendra, mother Albus corrected, had, before her death, transfigured an ordinary necklace into the daisy chain that would not die until Ariana’s death.

“Thank you!” Ariana smiled, Albus couldn’t help but smile too, this German angel (he was too perfect to be anything but) had made Ariana happy!

“What’s going on?” The gruff, unmistakeable voice of Aberforth interrupted.

“I- Gellert introduced himself to Ariana, nothing to worry about Ab!” Albus smiled, though he grown rather tired of his brother’s tediousness.

“Well she has to have her nap now, doesn’t she? She’s had enough!” Aberforth said, he sounded angry, Albus could not work out why he was angry, maybe it was being left with Bathilda… Aberforth ushered Ariana out of the room.

“Have I offended him in some way?” Gellert asked confused, Albus also detected a hint of hurt in his voice.

“No; don’t worry about him, he’s always like that! Just typical Aberforth I’m afraid!” Albus smiled at Gellert.

“Oh.”

“Gellert?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like a tour of Godric’s Hollow tomorrow? There isn’t really much to see but-”

“Yes, I would most enjoy that! So long as your brother is not there that is! I don’t think he likes me!” Gellert said to Albus, by this point they were stood very close to each other.

“Don’t worry, he won’t be! And like I said he doesn’t really get on with anyone…” Albus said, he noted how breathless he sounded at the fact they were so close they were almost touching. Gellert Grindelwald did not seem to mind this fact. This gave Albus a sense of hope that he had never had before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello! Here is chapter 2, I'm sorry it's taken so long! This chapter is for my wonderful friend Suspectsim!

Albus stepped out of the front door, walked down the path before crossing into Bathilda’s garden and climbed the small stoop to the front door. He knocked on the door, Bathilda answered.

“Ah! Albus! Gellert said you’d be calling! Giving him a tour of the village, aren’t you?” Bathilda asked, Albus realised she was wearing her dressing gown…perhaps he was a little early.

“Errrm yes… If I’m not too early that is?” Albus asked quietly, he suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

“No, no not at all dear! Gellert has already eaten his breakfast!” Bathilda smiled ushering him in.

“So, should I wait here?” Albus asked gesturing at the lounge.

“Oh no! Gellert told me to send you to his room when you arrived! He’s on the second floor.” Bathilda smiled again.

“Thank you, Bathilda.” With that Albus climbed the stairs to the second floor, just as he reached the landing a hand grabbed his arm.

“Goodmorning Albus! Did you sleep alright?” Gellert seemed to sing this, Albus felt a sting in his chest, not a painful sensation but more of a pleasurable, happy sting.

“Erh yes, thank you,” Was all Albus could manage. “You?”

“Blissfully!”

“Ah, that’s nice!” Albus said, he frowned slightly at what he’d said. It struck him as being rather immature, unimaginative and awkward. Gellert only smiled before changing the subject.

“So, Godric’s Hollow? I wondered could we perhaps visit the graveyard? If you don’t mind that is? Gellert asked quietly as he lead Albus to his room.

“Oh…well yes of course we could if you’d really like to… It’s a bit odd though…why do you want to go there?” Albus asked, he realised that he should perhaps, not have called Gellert’s interest in the graveyard odd. Gellert’s reaction to such a statement was a mixture of confusion, hurt and annoyance. Albus stammered slightly, Gellert shook his head, his movement as graceful as ever.

“Don’t worry, I should’ve made myself clear. I wish to visit the grave of Ignotus Peverell. I have heard rumours that the grave is here?” Gellert asked, his English carefully structured and phrased as ever.

“I don’t know. I suppose it’s possible… Your aunt might know, she is a historian after all.” Gellert shook his head.

“I don’t really want her knowing I’m looking for it, you see I was expelled from Durmstrang and aunt Bathilda, bless her has made it her mission to keep me out of trouble.”

“You were expelled? What for?” Albus questioned, Gellert Grindelwald was proving to be the most interesting mystery.

“Yes, and I will explain. I apparently conducted experiments that were not suitable for a school environment, though I beg to differ, I think they just wanted to get rid of me… I was too good for that school anyway!” Albus knew the feeling of being too good for school, he was years ahead of most of his peers, even in first year. Nonetheless however, Albus was aware he was staring at Gellert, his jaw may even have dropped slightly, he’d never known anyone who’d been expelled before! Gellert smiled calmly.

“I don’t think schools should expel students. After all, you’re there to learn, they should teach you what you’ve done wrong rather than punish you.” Albus said, Gellert was looking at Albus, his expression curious and a little surprised.

“But you don’t know everything about why I was expelled?” Gellert said carefully. Albus shook his head.

“I don’t need to, I don’t believe it can have been that bad.” Albus knew he was being naïve. Durmstrang did not expel students over trivial matters, whatever Gellert had done must have been quite serious. Albus shook the thought and looked at Gellert. Gellert was silent, part of Albus hoped Gellert would explain what happened at Durmstrang but he didn’t.

“I promise I will explain to you soon Albus. I have seen it.” Gellert said he was looking curiously at Albus, his head tilted to one side.

“Seen it?” Albus asked, surely Gellert couldn’t mean he was a seer?

“I’m a seer, like my grandmother and her grandmother and her grandfather. It’s passed down along my father’s family.” Gellert explained seeing Albus’ facial expression.

“So, you can see the future?”

“Some of it, sometimes. It varies. I’m rarely wrong though. Sometimes my ability to see scares people, they wonder what I can see in their futures…it scares them.” Gellert half laughed, Albus noted that even when not a full laugh Gellert’s laugh was like music, smooth and melodious. Albus wasn’t scared of Gellert, he trusted him, almost completely.

“People were scared of me… well my father anyway… he’s a murderer…” Albus said, he realised his tone was a little too conversational and nonchalant about the whole issue. He had got used to people asking him about it and then having to tell the story, he’d forgotten that Gellert wouldn’t have known what had happened all that time ago.

“Wait, what?” Gellert gasped.

“Well it happened because they attacked Ariana.” Albus began.

“Who did?” Gellert asked.

“Three muggle boys… They saw Ariana playing, she was making daisy chains, with harmless magic. They saw her and they attacked her, they hurt her. Aberforth and I were never told what they’d done to her…when mother brought her into the house there was blood on her skirts. I don’t remember much about what happened next, father arrived home from work early…he was so angry. Then he was gone, he went, it turns out that he attacked and killed the muggle boys that hurt Ariana. The Aurors arrived before he got home, he went with them. He was so calm, he glanced at me, then at Aberforth and then Ariana, mother had got her changed and plaited her hair. After that, he left. He died in Azkaban a couple of years after he got there.” Albus sighed and shook his head, he looked at Gellert, who had sat on his bed. He motioned for Albus to sit next to him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Gellert was stunned. Großtante Bathilda had mentioned that the Dumbledore’s were an incredibly tragic family but he had no idea it would be like this.

“Albus… I-I’m so sorry. Has Ariana ever-”

“Recovered? No.” Albus said sadly. Gellert decided to tell Albus something he’d only ever told a small group of people.

“My mother was attacked by a muggle man. He left her for dead and then nobody found her until it was too late. I was three, and I never saw her again…they took her away from me… I can’t stand muggles. They’re different to us.” Gellert looked into Albus’ sky blue eyes, they were a colour Gellert had never seen before; they reminded him of something a vision from a long time ago. Could he have seen Albus in a vision? Was that vision even real? He couldn’t think properly Albus’ eyes were too distracting.

“Why didn’t she use magic?” Albus asked quietly. Gellert understood why Albus would ask this, many would use magic in that situation not his mother.

“She didn’t want to break the Statute of Secrecy! How sick is that? She died because she didn’t want to breach a law that keeps muggles safe when it was a muggle that attacked her!” Gellert couldn’t hide his anger, he could feel tears forming, he knew Albus could tell he was upset.

“That’s awful, Gellert.” Gellert wiped a tear out of his eye as Albus shook his head and pulled Gellert into a hug. Gellert gasped at the contact, you didn’t get hugs at Durmstrang, but this was good, nice even, Gellert relaxed into the hug.

“I agree.” Albus said as they parted. Gellert looked at him.

“About what?”

“Muggles, they aren’t like us.” Gellert moved to face Albus properly.

“Are you sure?” Gellert had known people agree with him and then change their minds when something better came along.

“Yes…what they did was barbaric!” Albus said with a degree of finality that surprised Gellert. Gellert was staring at Albus, he really needed to stop staring it was going to cause trouble. He just couldn’t believe that someone like Albus would share his views, especially not someone educated at Hogwarts, a school famous for allowing muggle born students since it opened.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Albus wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt that muggles were less than wizards but, something about Gellert made him share the thought. After all, had the muggles not attacked Ariana for no reason other than her being different. Albus hated it when people were bullied for being different he knew how it felt to be bullied for something that wasn’t his fault. This is what the muggles had done to Ariana, it had been cruel and unprovoked. They had done something horrible. Muggles had always done this, the witch trials in Pendle, Lancashire and the hunts in Salem in America; they targeted wizards and witches out of fear. Albus looked at Gellert who was still looking at him, he looked like he was trying to make a decision.

“Albus? Have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?” Gellert asked, Albus looked at him, surely, he didn’t mean the children’s story!

“What do you mean? Do you mean the children’s story?”

“It isn’t just a children’s story Albus! They’re real! The three brothers were real! And I believe Ignotus Peverell, who’s grave is in this village, was in fact the youngest brother!” Albus was acutely aware he was staring at Gellert.

“It was my favourite bedtime story.” Albus said quietly.

“So, you know the story?”

“Yes, but my mother never suggested that it might be real.” Albus warily, how could a children’s tale be real? Gellert smiled.

“It is real Albus. The wandmaker Gregorovitch boasts all the time that he has the wand. I don’t know about the stone but I think the cloak is around here, if the grave is here anyway.”

“Speaking of the grave, shall we make a start?” Albus asked standing, he had to make sure he didn’t hit his head on one of the bed posts. He hated being so tall at times. He’d been a fairly normal height until two years ago, then he’d grown and had to become accustomed to hitting his head on things if he wasn’t careful. He was jealous of Elphias in some ways, Elphias had hardly grown since first year. Gellert stood his height perfect, but then he seemed to be perfect full stop!

“I think so! Come on, if we’re quiet we can avoid Bathilda!” Gellert said dragging Albus after him.

“Gellert?” Bathilda’s voice echoed up the stairs. Gellert stopped, Albus nearly crashed into his back.

“Yes, aunt Bathilda?” Gellert called.

“Don’t forget the Cauldron Cakes! They’re in the kitchen.” Bathilda answered. Gellert turned to Albus and shook his head.

“Your aunt is actually quite good at baking…” Albus whispered. Gellert smiled again, Albus didn’t know anyone who smiled as much as Gellert did.

“Alright, aunt Bathilda! See you later!” Gellert shouted as they went downstairs. Gellert went into the kitchen and reappeared with a basket.

“Here, I’ll transfigure it, make it easier to carry!” Albus said reaching for the basket.

"Bathilda said you’re good a transfiguration.” Gellert said handing the basket to Albus. Albus tapped the basket with his wand the basket changed shape so that it became a satchel back pack still in its basket material.

“I’m not good, I’m rather brilliant.” Albus smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Gellert had not being expecting much from Albus’ transfiguration. After all, Albus attended Hogwarts; a school famous for missing important aspects of magic. But Albus was impressive, extremely so. Gellert was staring again. Albus was magnificent. Gellert was certain that the vision he had seen was Albus. They would be together, and they would become the Masters of Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the whole story planned out, let me know what you think! I won't be updating from the end of August till mid-September as I'm away. But other than that updates will be regular!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no see! I had to concentrate on my last year of university but I'm back properly now because I graduated! 
> 
> So here is chapter three! Again I wrote this in August 2017 but never got round to typing it up!

Albus didn’t much like graveyards. The grass was always uneven, there were rocks and other objects just waiting to trip you up. Gellert on the other hand was practically gliding through the rows of graves belonging to the past residents of Godric’s Hollow. There was an odd smell in the air, the muggle farmers must have been spreading manure on their fields. Albus hid his nose under his shirt collar. Gellert appeared to be too busy checking each name to notice the smell. Gellert paused in front of a grave.

“Albus look! Look at this!” Gellert called from halfway across the muddy and rocky cemetery. Albus walked over slowly and carefully so as not to trip, because really, that’s all he needed. Gellert was crouched by a tombstone, Albus crouched on the other side. 

“The symbol-” Albus started, Gellert nodded smiling. 

“The Deathly Hallows!” Gellert exclaimed, an air of triumph in his voice. Albus leaned over to look for a name, his long auburn hair fell over his face, he tried to tuck it behind an ear but it just fell back. Gellert laughed and pulled out his wand. 

“Here.” He had transfigured a blue piece of ribbon from nowhere, he hadn’t used a base, Albus had to admit he was a little in awe. 

“That was impressive.” Albus said taking the ribbon and tying his hair neatly with the ribbon, finishing the knot with a bow. 

“Suits you!” Gellert said smiling happily at Albus. Albus felt himself blush, he was now completely sure that his face matched his hair…wonderful. Albus wasn’t sure what to do so he smoothed his shirt before leaning over again to look at the tombstone.

“It’s him! Gellert, it’s Ignotus Peverell!” Albus beamed at Gellert. Gellert nodded, smiling at Albus kindly. 

“So then surely the cloak is around here somewhere? We need to look in my aunt’s library I think, find out which, if any, families descend from the Peverell family.” Gellert declared, his eyes flashing with determination, he stood. Albus stared at him, he realised just what Gellert had meant.

“Hold on; why do you want to find decedents of Ignotus Peverell?” Albus asked standing (thankfully not bumping his head on any tree branches that may have been lying in wait for unsuspecting, overly tall wizards), if he was right in what he suspected Gellert wished to do, standing was not a strong reaction. He and Gellert were now shoulder to shoulder, staring down at the grave. 

“Albus, I intend to find and unite the Deathly Hallows. The cloak, the stone and of course, the wand.” Gellert whispered to Albus, waving his hands around, punctuating each word with a different movement. Gellert moved swiftly towards the path, Albus stared after Gellert for a moment, so he had been right…Gellert hoped to unite the Hallows…how interesting. “Come on, Albus!” Gellert called over his shoulder. Albus ran precariously after Gellert, being doubly sure not to fall over anything. The muggle vicar was just walking up the path as Albus caught up with Gellert.

“Albus, my boy! How lovely to see you! You must have been visiting your mother’s grave?” The old man, Reverend Device, inquired. Albus panicked slightly, he had no idea why, he just flailed his arms generally. Albus hadn’t seen the Gellert move behind Reverend Device.

“Obliviate.” Gellert murmured under his breath. He grabbed Albus’ arm and pulled him away… Suddenly the proverbial penny dropped and Albus realised that Gellert, a student expelled from a Wizarding school, was still in possession of a wand. 

“Hold on…how do you still have your wand?” Albus asked, feeling as confused as poor Reverend Device had looked. 

“Why would I not have my wand?” Gellert asked slowly, as if trying to comprehend what on earth possessed Albus to ask such a question. 

“Because you – you were expelled!” Albus stated slowly though as matter of factly as he could muster. Gellert just glanced at him questioningly. 

“Oh…the British Ministry really is absurd isn’t it! We don’t have our wands snapped or removed from us upon expulsion at Durmstrang, they aren’t that cruel!” Gellert explained as they walked down the main street of Godric’s Hollow. 

“I can’t believe they let you keep your wands though… why in the name of Merlin does Hogwarts and the Ministry snap our wands, if you’re allowed to keep yours if you’re expelled from Durmstrang…” Albus ranted slightly, Gellert shot him an amused look.

“I honestly have no idea…unless it’s because Durmstrang is just that much better than Hogwarts…” He smiled playfully. Albus positively swooned at that smile.

“I wonder if the sweetshop is open yet?” Albus mused, checking his watch, he was now desperate to change the subject away from school competitivity. 

“Why do you want to go there?” Gellert asked looking at Albus like he had done something terrible. 

“Oh well, I’ve always had a sweet tooth and whilst I do prefer Honeydukes in Hogsmeade, Mr Nutter’s is very nice, although it is mainly all muggle.” Albus explained as they walked past, looking through the window in the process, but there was no sign of it being open yet. Gellert, Albus noticed through the glass, was glaring at the shop.

“Albus…would…that is, would you join me? In finding and uniting the Hallows?” Albus stopped, Gellert continued walking a few paces before stopping and turning to look at Albus. His hair caught the light in the morning sunshine, it cast a glow around Gellert that made him look even more impossibly beautiful. Albus was rather speechless. Gellert was too perfect. But how could anyone be too perfect? Albus couldn’t answer his own self monologue’s question. Gellert was staring at him again. 

“You want me to join you? To help you find the Hallows?” Albus stammered…if Gellert was serious it meant Albus could find the Resurrection Stone. He could bring his parents back. They were strong enough to survive what the stone could do, they wouldn’t let it hurt them. Gellert was smiling at Albus.

“Yes, Albus! You’re brilliant, talented and perfect! I would be so happy if you would come with me!” Gellert said smiling and walking back to Albus, “Come with me?” Gellert reached out and took Albus’ hands in his own.

“Alright, I’ll come with you.” Albus managed to reply shakily. The contact with Gellert sent what felt very much like an electric current shooting down Albus’ spine and made his head swim. He’d never felt anything like it before in his life. He felt faint. 

“Thank you, Albus! We will unite the Hallows together! You and I!” Gellert announced throwing his arms around Albus. Albus wanted to cry. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Perhaps in hindsight the hugging wasn’t such a good idea. Gellert was stood with his arms around another boy’s shoulders, whilst said boy’s arms were currently wrapped around Gellert’s waste. Gellert was beginning to feel rather warm and tingly. How long had they been stood like this anyway? Gellert began to pull himself out of the hug, he looked at Albus, who was currently looking slightly teary. This hug had made Gellert feel many things but teary was not one of them. Confused about why Albus was looking so glum, Gellert decided to break the silence.

“Is everything all-right, Albus?” Gellert asked looking into Albus’ sky-blue eyes. Albus straightened himself up a little. 

“Yes, I’m just – actually would you mind awfully if I just pop home? Aberforth will be dreadfully cross if he sees I’m not there when he gets up.” Albus rambled as he started back down the street. Gellert just stood there not really sure what to do. He was confused about why Albus had run off like that. He decided to go home to Bathilda’s; eat a Cauldron Cake and read. He’d go check in on Albus later and hope he missed Aberforth. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Albus didn’t turn, he just walked as quickly as he could. His emotions were running wild. He felt a tear fall down his cheek, Albus shook his head and did his best to compose himself, wiping away any remaining tears. Just what was wrong with him? Albus didn’t have any time to think about it because the front door swung open, Aberforth was stood, he was absolutely bristling. Albus felt a twinge of guilt.

“Where have you been? All morning! Ari woke up, I needed you, but you weren’t here!” Aberforth raved as Albus stepped into the house. 

“Oh Ab I’m sorry! I must have lost track of time, Mr Nutter’s hasn’t opened yet so I didn’t realise it was so late! Where is she?” 

“Upstairs, in ‘er room. I’m going to feed the goats.” Aberforth was fuming and so feeding the goats was probably the best plan to calm him down, but it was unfair, was Albus allowed no life? 

“Ab-” 

“I don’t care about yer excuses, Albus.” 

“Aberforth! Will you just listen for a moment? I’m thinking I might go with Madam Bagshot’s nephew on a trip-” Aberforth was suddenly in front of Albus, goodness he’d grown, or perhaps Albus was leaning back away from Aberforth’s breath. 

“You. Are. Not. Leaving. Us.” Each word punctuated, Albus sighed internally – it was clearly not worth arguing about, he decided to drop the subject for the time being. 

“Alright, now go feed your goats.” Albus sighed, Aberforth grumbled as he left, not that Albus could understand a word he said. Albus collapsed onto the sofa, not able to comprehend why he had reacted the way he had to Gellert hugging him…or rather he did, he had never really cared for girls, but with other boys it was different. Albus really did not dare to hope, that Gellert might be the same. Albus felt his mind wondering, he groaned, he needed a distraction. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bathilda would not leave Gellert alone. She lurked behind him as he ate his Cauldron Cake and as he tried to read. 

“Great aunt is everything all-right? It’s just you’ve done nothing but lurk behind me for the last two hours.” Gellert asked eventually.

“Oh yes dear, just I wasn’t expecting you back until much later. Is everything okay with Albus?” Bathilda certainly seemed to know everything. Gellert sighed.

“Honestly aunt, I have no idea. I hugged him and he suddenly went home! It was – it was just a bit odd.” Gellert shook his head, Albus was dazzling, but Merlin he was infuriating – Gellert loved it. 

“Albus probably just had to go to check on his siblings he’s very devoted to them.” Bathilda chirped. 

“Is he?” Gellert looked up from his book and set his tea cup down on the saucer. 

“Yes, he has to look after them! You know that!” Bathilda sounded as if she was frustrated at having to repeat herself – Gellert rolled his eyes, all Bathilda ever seemed to do was repeat herself. 

“Yes, you said… I just thought Aberforth was old enough to look after himself and Ariana.” 

“Himself, maybe but not Ariana as well – after all, Aberforth is still in school!” Bathilda said as she bustled in and out of the library, she brought Gellert another cup of tea, which was presented in yet another flowery tea cup, clearly Bathilda thought Gellert was a good enough reason to use her fine china.

“Danke tante.” Gellert said taking the tea off her. 

“Now I have to pop to the Ministry. If I were you,” she glanced rather too knowingly at Gellert, “I’d nip to see Albus when you’ve drunk your tea.” Gellert was fairly sure she’d even winked at him, but that was absurd, she’d only known Gellert a couple of days, she couldn’t possibly have guessed about his attraction to Albus, he’d only just worked it out himself! 

“Hmm.” Gellert watched Bathilda leave, he slammed his book shut and poured his tea in a plant pot. He set off next door to the Dumbledore household. He knocked lightly on the door figuring Ariana would be sleeping. The door creaked gently as it opened, Albus was on the other side. 

“Oh Gellert! I am sorry! You haven’t been stood in the street all morning have you?” Albus asked quietly. 

“No, no, not at all! I went back to tante Bathilda. Listen, Albus, is everything all-right? The way you ran off…it was quite surprising.” Albus’ face was unreadable. 

“Yes, sorry, I honestly don’t know what came over me! Why don’t you come in? I can make some hot chocolate?” Albus still seemed to be in an odd mood. Gellert stepped into the Dumbledore house, on the sofa was some knitting. 

“Are you knitting?” Gellert asked smiling.

“Oh erm yes, hold on a moment and I’ll move it.” Albus was blushing furiously, his face matching his hair, Gellert smiled softly, he already felt so fondly for Albus, it was distracting. 

“Vhat are you knitting?” Gellert asked quietly, his accent slipping slightly. 

“Jumpers…for the goats.” Albus said a smile returning to his face. 

“Hold on…did you say you’re knitting jumpers for goats?” Gellert was laughing gently now.

“Yes! It’s a peace offering for Aberforth, I upset him earlier! The way to Aberforth’s heart is through his goats.” Albus laughed too now. 

“I don’t think I vant to be in Aberforth’s heart! He doesn’t like me!” Gellert laughed more now, his accent stronger with it.

“Gellert, listen, would it be alright if we postponed leaving? I just want to make sure Ariana is okay…and Aberforth, of course.” Albus asked quietly, Gellert knew Albus had his family in mind, and he really did want Albus with him so he had to do what was best for Albus. 

“Of course! You have to look after your brother and sister. It’ll give us more time to do research!” Gellert agreed. Albus’ face lit up, he threw himself at Gellert, hugging him. That warm tingly feeling returned, this time however, the feeling was spreading elsewhere. Gellert pulled himself out of the hug quickly, but not so quick as to seem odd. 

“Any chance of that hot chocolate?” He asked Albus quickly. Albus was shifting uncomfortably, shifting his weight between feet. Gellert wondered if Albus was beginning to feel a similar sensation to him.

“Oh er yes of course! I’ll get that now.” Albus turned swiftly and walked into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!!
> 
> A note about the goat jumpers, I was discussing Aberforth with a friend and we started sending one another gifs of goats and one had goat jumpers so...this happened!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I am planning to write two sequels for this, but we'll see how it goes! I'm going to be starting my final year of university after the summer so I might not have as much time as I'd like to write! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Naruthirnith :D
> 
> German: "Hallo, Großtante; ich heiße Gellert"  
> English: "Hello, great-aunt; I am Gellert


End file.
